Family Matters Drabbles
by gypsysue
Summary: Drabbles in different POV from the original one shot. Rated M for a reason in places. E/J Slash. Daddyward and Daddysper
1. Chapter 1

**Nae gave me a few prompts, after me asking. I felt like dabbling in drabble so I let Nae pick the story, she chose Family Matters and the **

**Thanks to Beate for Betaing for me, love you bb **

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all it's characters, I just play around with them**

EPOV

**Saturday**

The alarm went off and I grumbled before jumping out of bed.

Karate day.

Jake was already dressed and waiting for me. The smile that had been missing from his face for so long was firmly in place.

My husband was a genius.

Breakfast made and eaten, Jasper loaded Jake in the car while I jumped in the passengers seat reveling in the joyful sounds of our son.

Walking through to doors, Jake released my hand and ran over to Mike. The sound of Jake's laughter echoed through my heart as Jasper came to my side and grabbed my hand.

**Twinkle**

Jasper's eyes lit up as I walked through the door after dropping Jake off at my parents house for the night. The mischievous spark told me I had a wonderful night ahead of me.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered words of love in my ear before nibbling on the lobe. I chuckled as his words became more graphic, and nudged him away.

We needed to get ready and if he kept that up the guests would be getting a show with their dinner.

I smacked Jasper on the ass before I made my way upstairs to shower.

**Toy**

Dinner went well. Especially for Em and Rose, who seemed to have arrived together.

Food was eaten, wine was drunk and laughter filled our house, as we got to know our new friends.

As the night wore on, tiredness took over after the events of not sleeping the last few nights and our early morning today.

Our guests left and I made my way up the stairs to our bedroom, Jasper having already raced up in front of me.

All tiredness left when I walked in on my husband sitting naked on our bed, riding a dildo and stroking himself.

**Surprise**

My eyes flew open as he looked me in the eyes, a beautiful smile on his face as pleasure coursed through his body.

I stripped my clothes and joined the man I loved on the bed, watching as he continued to ride on his favorite toy.

What I did next, made him moan in pleasure as I prepared myself and straddled his lap, guiding his hardened length inside me and riding him as he rode the dildo.

The only sounds to fill the air were our moans and cries of love and devotion, taking advantage of our night without Jake.

**Dessert**

I lay spent as Jasper cleaned me up and then disappeared down the stairs, only to return with a plate of chocolate cake, whipped cream and a spoon.

He crawled back into bed with me, putting some cake and cream on the spoon, feeding it too me.

I moaned at the delicious taste and licked my lips, before leaning over and kissing my husband. He continued to feed me, taking bites for himself in between.

Once we had finished, I took the plate and spoon downstairs, leaving the whipped cream on the bedside table.

I had plans for that later.


	2. JPOV

**Second batch of prompts by Nae, thanks to Beate for going over this for me, love ya girl.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight, I just play around with the characters.**

JPOV

**Unadulterated**

Nothing could surpass the way I felt the day Edward married me, but this, holding Jake in my arms for the first time, was damn close.

I felt the arms of my husband wrap around me from behind as I cradled our new son, leaning down to kiss his head.

He was six months old and beautiful, and my heart expanded with ever squeeze of his hand on my finger he was holding.

When he smiled up at me I was utterly gone. He had stolen our hearts so completely.

Standing here, with my new family, I felt complete peace.

**Steps**

There was a stunned silence in the room when Jake got up and toddled over to Edward. His little feet moving him forward in a wobbling motion.

He was only nine months old, early for a baby to be walking.

His little fingers reached out and flexed, trying to grab hold of Edward's hand before he fell onto his nappy covered bottom. A sigh left his lips and he got onto his knees to crawl the rest of the way before pulling himself up by Edward's knees.

Jake giggled as Edward picked him up and blew raspberries on his belly.

**Pride**

Jake was everything to me, to us. He brought light into our lives and gave us a bigger purpose than ourselves.

Watching him walk into the classroom on his first day of kindergarten was one of the hardest and best days of my life. The conflicting emotions at seeing our boy grow up and take his first steps away from us towards independence.

Clutching onto Edward's hand for support as I watched our Jake walk over to a group of boys and introduce himself, I tried to hold the tears back as we said goodbye and walked out the door.

**Sweet**

Exhausted after a long day at the office, I walked through the door, kicking my shoes off and placing my briefcase by the side table. I had been longing to get home to my family, needing their love and support following my terrible day.

The sounds of the TV coming from the lounge let me know where my boys were and I made my way up the hall towards them.

What I saw brought a smile to my face and made my heart melt. Laying on the sofa, was Edward, with Jacob curled up on his chest, both snoring softly.

**Show**

It was in everything he did, every move he made, in every single touch. There was never any doubt in my mind that Edward loved me.

Jake had picked this up from Edward. Grand gestures of letting me know how much he loved me. A new picture he drew, or a simple kiss on the cheek and a cuddle.

Brushing Jake's hair of his face as I picked him up and carried him over to where Edward was I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his slender waist.

I was a very blessed man, very blessed indeed.


	3. JPOV 2

**Nae gave me some more prompts, seems she is enjoying this way too much. Love you bb. **

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters. I just play with them.**

**Thanks to stolenxsanity for going over these for me, love ya babes.**

JPOV

**Break**

The phone rang, waking us from our slumber. I glanced at the clock as Edward picked up the phone. Who would be calling at One in the morning.

My husband's breathing hitched and he sobbed as he asked if Alice was okay. I was up and dressed as the words left his lips.

Alice was only sixteen and the light of Edward's life. He was fiercely protective of his baby sister.

We raced to the hospital, walking up to Esme as she spoke quietly with Charlie. We heard the word Rape and it was all it took. My husband cracked.

**Innocent**

There she stood, baby in arms, lost look in her eyes. She said we were her only choice, no one would love her son they way we could.

Edward looked at me, a single tear rolling down his cheek as Bella placed Jacob into his arms. We had discussed this in detail, and one look into Jake's angelic face was all it took. We fell.

We told Bella she could see him, be a part of his life, but her wounds where still too fresh, the nightmares still encompassing her.

Our reason for living was her reason for dying. Jacob.

**Talent**

I couldn't contain my laughter. Jake was gifted, every time Edward changed his diaper, without fail, he would pee. This time he got Edward in the eye.

What aim my boy had.

The look my husband gave me just added to my amusement. I doubled over at his claims of 'why me?'

He had done that to me many a time but I had just adapted better to it, learning to hold a towel over the area until I had the fresh diaper in place.

It was mean not to share my trick. But it was just too much fun.

**Joy**

It was official, he was ours. The papers were signed, the adoption approved. We were daddies.

Standing over the crib watching Jake sleep, holding on to my Edward, I felt the tears slide down my face.

My heart swelled, as the happiness took over, and as I looked over at my husband, he gazed back at me with the same expression.

We never knew we could feel this way, we were not prepared for the utter completion our lives took on with Jake.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me gently to our bedroom, and my day got even better.

**Eternal**

Watching my husband move around the kitchen as he prepared dinner, I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty.

From the moment we met I wanted him, and got down on my knees and thanked every God known to man when he returned my love.

He could feel my stare and turned to give me that crooked smile, he saved just for me, and I melted even more.

I moved to him without thought and wrapped my arms around him, spinning him to face me and capturing his soft lips with my own. It was bliss.

He was my forever.


	4. EPOV

**Family Matter's drabbles. Naelany gave me the prompts as usual. This one is EPOV. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters... I just play with them**

**Thanks to my fab beta Beate for going over these for me. Love ya babes.**

* * *

EPOV

**Countdown**

The clock was ticking, the time was almost here. Today I was going to marry the love of my life.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to find my father looking at me, with tears in his eyes, shining with pride and love.

We had been planning this day for a year now, to be joined as one, a complete unit. I could not wait to call Jasper my husband for the first time.

I looked at the clock and my heart skipped a beat. Today he would be mine.

It was time.

**Melt**

With a huge smile covering my tear stained face, I made my way to the back porch. We were to be married in my parents garden.

My mother had done a wonderful job setting things up, the yard looked like a wonderland and I could not picture anything outshining the beauty of it, except my Jasper.

I made my way up the make shift isle, butterflies invading my stomach.

Taking my place in my spot I turned to wait for the man I loved to make his entrance.

The moment I saw him everything stopped and I dissolved.

All mine.

**Heart**

Watching him walked towards me, his suit hugging his body in all the right places, I felt that familiar flutter in my chest intensify.

Only he could bring out that reaction in me, make my body tingle and my chest expand.

The swagger of his hips, made to entice with each step he took, brought him closer to me. The moment his hand slipped into mine, I was home. I felt the tears fall from my eyes as my future mouthed the words, 'I love you' to me.

I squeezed his hand gently and returned the sentiment.

I was his.

**Instinct**

Words were said, rings exchanged, all on auto pilot. The only clear thought in my mind was him. His eyes, as they sparkled with unshed tears. His smile that showed off his perfect dimples. The way his lips moved when he recited his vows to me.

Cheers were heard, hugs exchanged and speeches given, and although I was aware of all that was going on around me, my focus was solely on Jasper

We made our way to the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple and as he wrapped his arms around me, I was home.

**Absolute**

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the hotel, the honeymoon suit. A gift from Jasper's parents. Walking into the room, we were greeted by a gift basket of fruit and wine, but his eyes were only for me.

Taking my hand and pulling me towards the bedroom, his hungry eyes never leaving me.

Clothes where ripped from bodies as hands caressed skin, and lips licked, kissed and sucked.

There was little time taken for foreplay, my new husband's need to claim me all too strong. He prepared me quickly and slipped inside, and I finally felt complete.


	5. BPOV

**More Family Matters drabbles. Prompts supplied by Naelany. This time around its Bella's POV**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters. I just play with them.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, Beate for running through these for me. 3**

* * *

BPOV

**Mirror**

I stood there staring at my reflection, my hands making their way over the bump that was forming on my stomach, a frown taking over my features.

My child. His child

My mind was a swirl of confusion. Flashbacks haunted my dreams. I rubbed my belly one more time before my hand landed on my hair brush and before I knew what I was doing, the glass was already shattered around my feet.

My legs buckled out from under me and collapsed, tears falling freely. A scream ripped itself from my lips as my own eyes stared back at me.

**Night**

My body shook as the darkness closed in on me, taking over every rational thought. This was the hardest time for me. Anything could happen when there was no light. I hid myself under my covers and shut my eyes tight, trying to block out everything around me.

I prayed that tonight would be different, that tonight, I wouldn't relive that night.

But alas, it was not to be, sweat poured over me as my screams echoed through the night, hands grabbing, pushing, pulling, pain. Searing, soul consuming pain.

My father's touch pulled me from my nightmare, I was safe.

**Hope**

The pain was excruciating, my contractions coming thick and fast. My legs were up in stirrups and Alice, Esme and Charlie where by my side.

It was time to push, and soon, the baby would be born.

"It's a boy," the doctor said.

Charlie cut the cord, a wide smile on his face, as he looked at me, his eyes shining with the love of a new grandfather.

One specific word was written on his face as the doctor handed him his grandson. Hope.

He handed me the child, my son; and as my eyes met his, I felt nothing.

**Friend**

I sat in the corner and just starring at the crib as the baby began to cry. Tears slid silently down my cheeks. I couldn't do this. Every time I looked into that little boys eyes, all I saw was my attacker. His russet skin, shiny black hair and big brown eyes all screamed predator to me.

But he wasn't, he was a helpless infant. I couldn't touch him for the first month. It was she, who was constantly by my side, that fed and changed him, when Charlie was at work.

My rock, my best friend, my lifeline, Alice.

**Relief**

We had talked this to death, there was nothing else I could do. I had to give him up. Just looking at him hurt too much, constant reminders in his deep brown orbs.

Six months I tried, I tried so damn hard to love him. But in the end it just broke me, I couldn't recover living with a constant reminder of my nightmare.

Standing in front of Edward and Jasper, knowing how much they would love him, love Jacob, filled me with relief.

"Love him, like I can't," I said before placing their new son into Edward's arms.


	6. Alice's POV

**Family Matter drabbles. Thanks to Naelany for the prompts, I swear she was trying to kill me with the last two lol. **

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters. I just play.**

**Thanks to my beta Beate for looking over this, and apparently a tissue warning is needed here :D**

* * *

Alice's POV

**Guilt**

I looked around for Bella but couldn't find her, so I went looking. As I made my way to the edge of the forest I heard her scream. My feet carried me faster than I knew I was capable of going.

What I saw had me frozen in place, until another one of her screams brought me out of my haze. That man, a man we trusted, was thrusting in to her, raping her. I jumped onto his back, clawing at his face, screaming at him to leave her alone.

But I was too late, the damage was already done.

**Strength**

Looking at my best friend, I didn't think she could get anymore broken than she was. Until she started to get sick. Charlie took her to the hospital, with me in tow, and my dad ran some tests.

She was pregnant.

I held her tight as she broke down completely in my arms. Memories flashing through my mind.

"What am I going to do?" Her voice was a mere whisper in my ear as her tears trickled down my neck.

In that moment I knew, I would be by her side through it all.

I would be her strength.

**Reach**

She sat in her chair, starring out the window, the baby's cries going unanswered by her. Nothing could penetrate the bubble she surrounded herself in. She was dying a little more inside each day.

Everything was automatic, done without cause or thought. She wouldn't even move if I didn't make her.

I would talk to her about mundane stuff, telling her about what was going on in the world around us. It wasn't until I mentioned that Edward and Jasper were talking about having a baby that I finally reached her.

"Do you think they would take the baby?"

**Flight**

We had to get away, I had to take her from this place. It had been a year since she gave up Jacob, but she wasn't getting much better. The purple marks under her eyes, a sign she was still reliving the worst night of her life in her dreams.

I made the arrangements and packed our bags, after talking it over with Charlie and my parents. I was going to take her away.

As Esme drove us to the airport and walked us to the desk, grabbing our boarding passes Bella looked at me with her first real smile.

**Last**

College was set, we made our plans. Housing arrange and majors picked. Bella had come back to life after our trip away, and we breezed through our senior year.

Her memories would still haunt her, and she couldn't see Jake yet, but she was working through it all in therapy. I was a constant by her side, if there was Bella, there was me.

We talked about trying to date once we got settled, I had abstained from boys, for her, but Bella thought she was finally ready to face that hurdle.

So this was our last day in Forks.


	7. Rose's POV

**More prompts by Naelany so more drabbles for you all to enjoy. :D If you are enjoying these best give her a big shout out and thank you. **

**Thanks to the lovely stolenxsanity for going over these for me. This lot are from Rose.**

* * *

**RPOV**

**Chaos**

I sighed at the sight of Jacob sitting alone in the corner. The once exuberant boy now shy and withdrawn.

I had seen the other boys push and taunt him, but I was never quick enough getting to them to hear the words they said.

Jake wasn't talking. Neither were the other boys. Of course I knew they wouldn't speak up.

I made my way over to him and knelt down. He looked up at me with sad eyes, chaos swirling around the rich chocolate brown orbs.

I melted

It was not the first time, I wished he was mine.

**Hands**

Watching Edward walk into the room hand in hand with Jake, a smile I rarely see anymore plastered on the little boys face, caused my lips to twitch involuntarily.

My heart swelled when he smiled and I realized just how much – in that moment - I missed it.

The only time I saw him smile lately was when he was in the presence of one of his fathers. It caused me joy to see how loved and cherished he was as Edward leaned down and encased him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek while murmuring words of love and encouragement.

**Stern**

I received a frantic call from Sally, Mike's mother, explaining to me what she had overheard. To say I was horrified would be an understatement, but I was not surprised considering the horrid things I had heard coming out of Tyler's fathers mouth.

_Pig_.

It got to the point that Jasper never did pick ups or drop offs anymore. A part of me wished he had slugged Matt in the parking lot that day.

When Edward arrived, I gave him a stern look, as the conversation with Sally played over in my mind, and told him about the meeting tonight.

**Lunch**

I saw Edward and Jasper first, before he came into view. My world stopped spinning, as everything around me faded into the background and only he was visible.

Short black hair, big blue eyes, and the cutest dimples I had ever seen. Big muscles surrounded his frame as he strode purposefully toward us.

I could vaguely hear the conversation going on around me, but I was completely absorbed in the fine specimen of a man in front of me. I just couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from him.

So when he asked me to lunch, I said yes.

**Free **

I had never been what you would call an open person. My life was one big mistake after another and, eventually, I closed down. It was only the kids that could ever bring me joy.

Their open hearts and total innocence drew me in completely and I longed for the day I could have a brood of my very own.

Only that was never going to happen.

I had yet to find anyone that could make me risk my heart. The pain was too much when it, inevitably, fell apart.

Then I met him, Emmett and I finally felt free.


	8. Emmett's POV

**More prompts from Naelany...shes is making things harder and harder on me, God bless her lol.**

**Thanks to the lovely stolenxsanity for looking over these for me. This lot is from Emmett's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns twilight and all its characters, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

**Glare**

Sitting in the pub with a couple of mates, and checking out the scenery, I smiled softly to myself as a beautiful blonde walked past.

My phone rang and Jasper's panicked voice was on the other end. I could barely understand him. I managed to make out, Alice, Bella, rape and hospital and was out of my seat before I even realized I had moved.

My buddy placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned and glared at him. He backed away and I shook my head slightly.

"I have to get to the hospital. It's my sister."

**Bear**

I was nervous, exited and extremely happy about meeting my new nephew. The circumstances around the whole thing were somewhat disturbing, but in the end, things worked out for the best.

It took me days to pick out the perfect present for Jacob and in the end, I decided on a bear with a little baseball jacket that had my name embedded on the back.

That way Jake would know his Uncle Emmett was always there to protect him and keep him safe. After the start he had, this boy needed everyone around him for love and support.

Including me.

**Fade**

My fists were clenched and my body was shaking as I listened to Jasper telling me they had a meeting at the school to talk about what had happened to Jake.

The sadness in his eyes had all but killed me lately and I wanted to see the spark that radiated from him naturally, again.

I paced up and down the sidewalk as I waited for Jasper. Nothing was keeping me from that meeting or from punching Crowley.

As we walked into the room, the breath was knocked out of me, and all else faded away.

There was only her.

**Rise**

A woman I had not even realized was there, rose suddenly. I could see her in my peripheral vision, but my eyes stayed locked on the goddess in front of me. My mouth was dry and I licked my lips to moisten them, causing Miss Hale to look down at them and smirk.

I wanted to be cool Emmett, to wink, flirt and make a move, but I stood grounded to my spot. She held a power over me I couldn't describe and I was powerless to do anything.

Emmett Jr. was the only thing to rise to the occasion.

**Request**

The meeting was over and people where saying goodbye, still my eyes remained locked firmly in place, held by the ice blue staring back at me. She moved towards me, hips swaying just slightly, and held out her hand.

I stood dumbfounded for a second, before my brain kicked in and I took her hand and shook it.

"Rosalie." She raised an eyebrow at me, a silent request for my name.

"Emmett." My name left my lips in a strangled plea, wishing for her to never let go of my hand.

I was going to marry this woman.


	9. Jake's POV

**More prompts from Naelany...shes is making things harder and harder on me, God bless her lol.**

**Thanks to the lovely stolenxsanity for looking over these for me. This lot is from Jake's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns twilight and all its characters, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

**Teach**

For my birthday yesterday my daddies got me a new bike, and today they were going to teach me how to ride it. I was very happy and could not stop jumping up and down telling them to hurry up.

Daddies were very slow in the mornings, always having to drink that awful smelling black stuff before they would do anything.

I huffed as I made my way into the kitchen, pulling on daddies pants.

"Come on, ride time." That just made my daddies laugh and kiss me on the head, calling me inpatient.

I just wanted to ride.

**Show**

We were having show and tell today at kindergarten and I was excited. I decided that today I was going to show my daddies. I was really proud to have two of them, unlike other kids who only got one.

I felt sad for them, not being able to have what I had. I knew about mommies from Mike and Tyler, but daddies were way better if you asked me.

Poor kids.

My daddies could do everything that mommies did and even more. I was going to show everyone just how much fun it was to have two of them.

**Know**

Snuggling into my daddy's arms, I placed my head on his chest and breathed him in. This was the only place in the world that I knew I was loved.

Kindergarten had been scary lately. Tyler and Mike were being mean, saying awful things about my daddies.

I didn't know what half the words meant, but I knew by the way they were pushing me and teasing me that it wasn't very nice. I kept to myself at kindergarten now, playing inside or reading books. I was sad, and I had scary dreams.

But I couldn't tell daddy those things.

**Deep**

My daddy was on the phone, his face had deep lines running across it as he nodded his head. Even I knew people couldn't see you nod your head on the phone. I laughed at his silliness, and ran up to jump into his arms.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head, smiling brightly at me. It was a funny smile that daddy only used for me and my other daddy.

I was starting to get confused, calling them both daddy, so I needed to think of a new name for one of them.

**Dance**

"Daddy, can we watch the wedding please."

It was one of my favorite things to do, I loved seeing my daddies dressed up, but the best part was the dancing.

Whenever we would watch they would get up and dance around the room for me just like on the screen and then one of them would pick me up and they would both hold me as we twirled around the room.

I always closed my eyes at the kissing parts and crinkled my nose as I asked "Why do you kiss so much?"

Daddy laughed and kissed me.


	10. Carlisle's POV

**More prompts from Naelany...shes is making things harder and harder on me, God bless her lol.**

**Thanks to the lovely stolenxsanity for looking over these for me. This lot is from Carlisle's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns twilight and all its characters, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**CPOV**

**Hearing**

The word _rape_ and your daughters name in the same sentence is enough to send chills down any parents spine.

The relief I felt was tempered with guilt after hearing it was Bella Swan and not my Alice that was attacked. Alice was sitting in the exam room, Bella holding on to her with a death grip.

Tears streamed down both of their faces, mixing with the blood.

Alice had a cut on her head that she received after the attacker threw her off his back and into a tree. Bella had multiple contusions and abrasions.

She was a mess.

**Dawn**

Sleep was something that didn't come easy lately. I was up before dawn every morning, worrying about Alice. She was a constant at Bella's side, the only one that could offer her any comfort.

When they came into the hospital with Charlie, what I feared most, was realized.

Bella was pregnant.

As I gave them the news, I watched as Bella broke. My daughter comforted her.

Alice looked up at me and I saw the switch take place, the sadness was replaced with a look of pure determination.

And I knew, in that moment, that everything would be okay.

Eventually.

**Focus**

Watching as Alice cared for the baby and Bella, whenever Charlie was at work, made me both proud and sad.

Proud that my daughter could be counted on in any situation and sad at the fact they were both losing their childhood. Bella's innocence' ripped away from her and Alice's given willingly in an effort to help her best friend.

When Alice called a family meeting and talked about Bella wanting to give the baby to Edward and Jasper, I focused on the joy this would bring. That suddenly an overwhelming situation had hope.

And I would be a grandfather.

**Serve**

Charlie had come over, exhaustion shown clearly on his face. He had lost his daughter somewhere along the way and now he was losing his grandchild.

"It is my job to protect and serve and I couldn't even keep my daughter safe." Tears spilled freely from his eyes as I reached out and rubbed his shoulder gently. "I've lost everything."

"No, Charlie, Alice will help Bella, and Edward and Jasper would be thrilled to have you around. You will always be Jacob's grandpa. _Always_."

He smiled slightly and nodded before getting up and walking out the door.

**Watch**

We were having a family barbeque today. All my children would be home, except for Alice. Bella had been doing so much better since their trip away, but she still was not ready to see Jacob.

Edward and Jasper were bringing him over, and Charlie would be there as well.

It was a joy to watch Charlie and Jacob play together. They would laugh so hard as they wrestled or played tag. Jake's little legs would pump real hard as he tried to run as fast as he could until Charlie finally caught him and blew raspberries on his belly.


	11. Esme's POV

**More prompts from Naelany...she is making things harder and harder on me, God bless her lol.**

**This hasn't been beta'ed so if ya see a mistake please point it out, thanks. This lot is from Esme's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns twilight and all its characters, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Esme's POV**

**Fight**

The horror and the pride I felt battled it out, but neither won. Though I was proud of my daughter for fighting for her friend, the fear of it being her, the fact that she had been hurt doing so, it ate at me.

It also scared me to death that Alice's fight or flight instinct had been set to fight, even if there was a safe way out for her. She would battle for Bella.

As much as I loved Bella Swan, the thought that my daughter would throw away her life to save her, filled me with dread.

**Shame**

Watching Alice, curled into Bella's side, offering her comfort and support, was hard to do. Not that I didn't want my child to be the kind, compassionate person she had grown into, but more so for the fact that Bella Swan was a walking time bomb. Danger followed that girls every movement, and my daughter being in her presence, just made her a target.

In that one moment, seeing the gash on my child's face and the scar that it would surely leave, I felt hatred for Bella, and I wanted her gone.

And then the shame washed over me.

**Face**

I felt my husband's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him. "She is going to be fine, love. She was the lucky one."

My insides twisted with relief and sorrow, both emotions struggling for control. I moved out of my husband's embrace and stepped over to the girls, pulling Alice to me and breathing in her scent. Joy overtook me as her fragrance filled my senses, my daughter was safe, unharmed and a hero.

It was time to face the fact that my daughter was too much like me, she would risk anything for those she loved.

**Name**

The day we found out Bella had conceived a child, the aftermath of her vicious attack, left us all shocked and concerned.

Alice was exhausting herself trying to keep Bella in one piece. Until Alice mentioned Jasper and Edward's hope to have a child. That day everything changed.

The three of us talked, made plans and then the day arrived when Bella placed her son into my son's arms. The papers were signed and I was officially a grandmother.

The person who brought her so much pain brought the rest of us so much joy. A beautiful baby named Jacob.

**Hope**

Alice came to me beside herself, she had tried everything, but nothing could get through to her friend. The pain of what she had endured controlled her and we needed to come up with a plan. Alice decided that she needed to get Bella away from it all, and even though I was never one to suggest running from ones problems, I had to agree with this one.

Bella looked so broken and defeated.

But as she was handed her plane ticket, for the first time in a long time, I saw hope in her eyes and she actually smiled.


	12. Charlie's POV

**More prompts from Naelany...so thank her for these.**

**Again this hasn't been beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. This lot is from Charlies point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns twilight and all its characters, I just like to play with them**

* * *

**Charlies POV**

**Falling**

The moment my eyes landed on my baby girl, I felt like I was falling, she was the only thing grounding me to my spot. She was the best thing to ever happen to me, she eased my sorrow at the loss of my marriage and made my life livable again.

Looking at her now, broken and violated, it was all I could do not to rush out and find the bastard that took her innocence and blow his brains out.

Our eyes met and she sobbed out a broken, "daddy," and in that moment my world fell apart.

**Rise**

I could feel it rise inside of me, like a rubber band stretching to its limits, ready to snap at any moment. Rushing to her side, I pulled her into my arms and soothed her the best I could as she cried on my shoulder, begging me not to hate her.

Alice, a large cut on her forehead,sat next to Bella on the hospital bed. She reached out and rubbed my back, trying to give me comfort and I lost it, sobbing uncontrollably, not only for the loss of my baby's innocence but for the strength of her best friend.

**Choke**

When we found out Bella was pregnant, she was devastated and I had to choke down the excitement that something good could come out of such a tragedy.

But the joy of becoming a grandfather was almost overwhelming for me. The thought of having a baby around the house, after I had lost my time with Bella when she was growing up, grew inside of me.

I wanted this, so much so, I think I was the only reason she went though with the pregnancy in the first place.

But Bella was getting worse with every inch her belly grew.

**Empty**

Six months. That was all the time I had with my grandson, before she gave him away.

Edward and Jasper Cullen, would be the fathers to him now, and he would grow up away from me. Not long after the papers were signed, I lost my daughter as well, Alice had taken her away for the summer, to help her recovery.

I felt completely alone, sitting in my empty house, the silence was deafening. I couldn't take it anymore and made my way over to the Cullen's house, hoping to seek comfort.

I just wanted to be in my grandsons life.

**Soared**

As I chased my grandson, Jacob, around the Cullen's backyard, my heart literally soared. Edward and Jasper had been more than gracious, allowing me to be involved in his life.

They called me with every milestone and brought him to visit me often. I was also able to go see him whenever I wanted to. And now that he was five, we had made arrangements for me to bring him on fishing trips, just like I use to do with Bella.

It may not have turned out exactly like I had wanted it to, but it was pretty damn close.


End file.
